The Escort
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Sequel to 'Debutante'. Two people's fates are interconnected. The time has come for Logan and Rory to reunite after years apart. Can they make things work this time around?
1. Prologue

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Debutante'. Two people's fates are interconnected. The time has come for Logan and Rory to reunite after years apart. Can they make things work this time around?

**Prologue**

Life was always changing, one moment infinitely different than the prior. Rory Gilmore-Hayden felt that she was in a cycle of change and wished greatly that whatever was on the horizon would come to be. Her life for the past three years had been steady, until she'd come to Yale. Though academically she was doing well, her personal life was in tatters. Her biggest mistake, so far, had been to sleep with her married ex-boyfriend.

Dean Forrester had been Rory's first kiss, first love, and first lover. Sleeping with Dean felt like it had been a way to hold on to her childhood and the small town she had grown up in. She had never wanted to be the _other_ woman. She'd more respect for marriage and those in it.

Jess Mariano had left her high and dry. He hadn't been mature enough to be in a relationship and Rory had simply paid the price for his mistakes. Rory was the first person to admit that she was confused. The trip to Europe had helped her get away from her problems but they were always in the forefront of her mind no matter where she was.

Life wasn't so simple anymore. When she was younger she couldn't wait to be a grown up and be responsible for herself, but it wasn't so cut and dry in the real world. It was confusing and there were all these emotions running through her that she couldn't describe. Rory felt like a little girl lost. She wondered when no one was around and in the deep of the night, if she'd ever find love again. After all, she had gone looking for love in all the wrong places.

Her parents were an ad for a happy marriage. Who would've thought that Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden would marry sixteen years after having an illegitimate child? Her parents were going on three years of marriage and they still had the newlywed glow. Though Rory missed the constant mother-daughter time, she felt complete when her father had moved into the Crap Shack.

Her best friend Honor Huntzberger thought Rory was going through a crisis, a quarter life crisis. Apparently, Logan Huntzberger, Honor's brother, was going through a similar feat. Rory hadn't seen Logan since they had parted ways at her Debutante Ball and she missed him. The only way she knew anything about his life was through Honor. It was better this way; Rory wasn't sure how she could cope with Logan's problems on top of her own. She'd taken it badly when he hadn't kept in contact after leaving, but she got over that rejection.

Honor had turned into a constant companion and confidant; she was viewed as a sister. Rory didn't fool herself though, Honor desperately needed to get away from her family and the Gilmore-Hayden's had adopted her as their own. Honor was more comfortable at Friday Night Dinners than tea with Shira. It was refreshing to be needed.

A lot of things had changed in Rory's life since the marriage of her parents. Her grandfather Straub Hayden had won a seat in the United States Senate and was in his element. Trix, Lorelai the first, was living in Hartford near Emily and Richard because she felt it was time to settle close to her family. Poor Emily needed to get away _a lot_ just to remain civil with the woman.

As Rory watched the beautiful Connecticut scenery pass by, sitting in the back of the black nondescript vehicle with tinted windows, she hoped the coming school year at Yale would be better than the previous.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about another reason that Yale would be different this year. She'd received a text this morning, from Honor, letting her know the Huntzberger heir was making his triumphant return to Yale after taking a year off. All sorts of emotions had coursed through her at the message. Logan probably forgot who she was. After all, she had been a girl he had been forced to escort to her debutante ball, he'd probably been an escort so many times that he lost track of all the girls in white dresses.

She was forced out of her morose thoughts when she noticed the car had stopped in the parking lot to Branford. She reached her bag and quietly thanked the driver before exiting the vehicle. She watched other students making their way towards the building with boxes and furniture. Time to buck up, she was back!

**AN: **Thank you to all of the readers of Debutante! Many of you have asked me to put up this story and I decided to go ahead with a prologue. Let me know what you think. Please review. Lady Eliza ;)


	2. Fate works in mysterious ways

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. Some of the dialogue from this chapter is from the Gilmore Girls episode 5.03 "Written in the Stars" which does not belong to me.

**AN: **Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews, I was simply overwhelmed by the outpouring of support for this story. One of the reviewers asked me the age difference between Rory and Logan and I answered it in a rush, it's two not one like I wrote (sorry!). I hope you like this current chapter and please continue to let me know what you think of the story. Lady Eliza ;)

**Chapter 1: Fate works in mysterious ways**

Some things change, and yet some things stay refreshingly the same. The young woman was an adult but still had a rather interesting attachment to her mother and father. Rory Gilmore-Hayden surveyed the Yale campus with a fond smile. She loved this place and it brought a smile to her face when she thought about the legacy she was following attending such an prestigious establishment.

Another year at Yale was about to begin and she was only getting settled in. Paris was most certainly on campus getting their dorm room set up, and she was going to be Rory's only roommate this year. Rory walked up ahead of the movers to open the door to her suite, a familiar voice hailed her from nearby. She dropped everything and ran into the arms of her good friend. She'd met Marty in a particular way (while he had been buck naked) and thus he always held a special part in her heart. Plus, it was an interesting story to tell people.

"How was your summer?" asked Rory.

"I met Nicole Richie. Then I had to shower." The response was typical Marty she had no choice but to chuckle, then rush to open the doors for the angry delivery men.

"So sorry gentlemen. Please be careful with the couch else my grandmother will make you regret it. I'm sorry to say that she will hunt you down and kill you. I kid you not." Rory could see the men looking at her sceptically. They would learn soon enough that if anything was wrong they would feel the wrath of Emily Gilmore.

"Nice room, great location," said Marty as he peaked into the double room.

"Yes, it's nice to only have to deal with Paris for the bathroom. Let's get some coffee and you can tell me more about your summer," said Rory.

The two friends chatted and caught up as they drank a hot cup of Joe. Rory listened with rapt attention as Marty explained how his whole life had changed when he found out about his paternity. This was better than all the daytime soaps on TV.

"Let me get this straight, you found out that your uncle is really your father and your father is really your uncle?" asked a very confused Rory.

"Yes, my mother decided twenty years was old enough to know my true paternity. The weird thing is my father and I have a better relationship now then we had before."

Rory couldn't fathom how she would feel if such a secret was revealed to her. "Well, I guess better late than never."

"Yes. So, how was your summer?"

"We should've started with me."

Before Rory could try to give an edited version of her summer, they were interrupted by a man in preppy attire. He had been walking backwards and had bumped into Marty.

"Oh sorry," said Marty as he turned fully to face the man.

"You should be. No seriously, couldn't you see that you were in my way?" asked the unknown man.

"Colin don't be such an ass." This was a familiar voice. It had been a long time.

Rory froze in the motion of drinking her coffee. It had been three years since she'd heard that voice, but it could still make her feel as if she was sixteen all over again. Who knew someone from her past could affect her life so, with only knowing her for a handful of weeks. Of course, she had a close relationship with Honor, who felt it was her duty to pass on newsworthy tidbits about Logan's life. She'd only heard about his exploits, she hadn't seen him in the last three years.

Rory had to make a split second decision, whether she should reveal herself. She knew there would be other meetings with him at Yale, but she could pick the time and the place. This was going to be a hell of a surprise, for both of them.

Before things changed irrevocably, she took one final look at Marty's face. He looked uncomfortable and upset; she knew he wasn't particularly fond of guys like Logan and his rather snobby friends.

Taking a deep breath, like Trix had taught her, shoulders back she turned to confront the unknown. He looked exactly the same: tousled hair, bright brown eyes, and that smirk. _God, she'd missed him!_

"Hello stranger."

Colin McCrae was about to say something snobby, but shut up, rather quickly one could say. He realized that the pretty brunette was looking straight at his buddy Logan, who had turned into a mute. Now this was an interesting development, very interesting.

Logan wasn't one to be surprised or silenced, but Rory Gilmore would be the first one to do it. He had pushed the memory of her to a place in his mind that held a handful of good memories from his young life. She was a presence in his life that had forever changed it, yet he tried his best to resist. But it seemed that fate had a way of interfering because she was standing not two feet in front of him.

Rory had envisioned different scenarios of how she and Logan would greet each other after their three year reunion. It was with great surprise when he let got of his blonde companion, who was glaring at Rory, to sweep her off her feet, spilling coffee in the process, and holding on tight. She resisted only a few second before returning the gesture, their embracing was getting curious stares from their friends and strangers alike.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe," was uttered like a prayer as Logan nuzzled her neck.

She chuckled as she looked up into his eyes. "It's Rory Gilmore-Hayden on official paperwork."

"I'd heard Chris made an honest woman out of Lorelai."

"Yes it was a lovely wedding. Honor loved being a bridesmaid and Mitchum and Shira were in the audience."

Logan gave her a sad smile. "I was sorry I couldn't make it. I believe I had prior commitments."

"Yes, something about skiing in Aspen with a member of the Kennedy family, of the female persuasion."

"Hmm…" Logan looked rather uncomfortable with where the conversation was leading.

Their private tête-à-tête was interrupted by a not-so-subtle clearing of a throat. Logan quickly started putting to use the manners his parents had paid a fortune to instil.

"I beg your pardon. Rory, I'd like you to meet my good friends Colin McCrae and Finn Rothschild. Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce an old family friend, Miss Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

Colin perked up considerably and shook the lady's hand with a polite smile. Finn, ever the suave gentleman decided he was European and kissed both of Rory's cheeks. He made her giggle with his antics.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you, I'd like to introduce Marty Davies," said Rory including her companion in the conversation.

Logan watched as the guy with Rory looked at her with affection. He looked like a love struck fool and it was time to shake things up. "I see a uniform of some sort." Logan critically looked the guy up and down. Rory didn't seem to realize that her friend was half in love with her.

Marty shifted from one foot to the other. "I umm…that is to say…I bartended for your parties." It was said rather quickly that it took a minute for it to process.

"I didn't realize the two of you knew each other," said Rory. It had never occurred to her that her friend Marty would know Huntzberger and crew.

"So, why Yale? What happened to the Harvard dream?" asked a curious Logan who decided the bartender could answer the last question.

"_Harvard?_ I don't know if I can associate with the likes of you," remarked Finn rather dramatically.

Rory chuckled at the remark. "You sound like my Gran. Yale was the right choice for me. I get to be close to home, I just fell in love with the campus it after touring it, and tradition was a major factor."

Colin nodded in understanding. "Ah, that makes much more sense. Tradition demanded that I attend Yale as well. I think you'll find that a lot of Yale attendees experience the same pressure."

"I didn't think you would be at school yet. I knew you would come back this year but I assumed it would be after the term had started.

"A year of being free is gone and its time to come back." Logan didn't look like he believed in his words. He didn't mention the parental pressure put on him to come back.

As the conversation continued Marty was the odd man out. He knew Rory as the small town girl with a close knit relationship with her family, committed to her Friday Night dinners with her grandparents, and an unhealthy obsession with coffee.

As Marty fidgeted again Rory decided it was time to get going. She knew he had a lot of questions to ask her.

"I have to go back to my room and get thing set up," said Rory.

"Okay, call me sometime this week and we'll catch up," said Logan. He gave her an absent hug and left in the opposite direction.

Rory watched as he walked away with his friends. The blonde woman seemed to latch onto him, tighter than before.

**-GG-**

"I didn't realize you knew Logan Huntzberger," said Marty the minute Rory's dorm door closed behind the couple.

Rory looked at him quietly as she made her way to the couch which the movers had placed in the exact location her grandmother had diagrammed. "Marty you don't know every person of my acquaintance."

"I know that. Logan's dad is Mitchum Huntzberger who is _the_ man in the newspaper industry. Glenn talks about him non-stop at our guy's nights, and you haven't once mentioned that he's a 'family friend' who you've known for years," said an agitated Marty.

"I beg your pardon! Mitchum is a good friend of my _grandparents _and I've known him since I was sixteen. I don't use my connections to make friends and I don't need to ask Mitchum Huntzberger for a job. I can get that with my own merit. It's rather presumptuous of you to say such a thing," said an irritated Rory.

"I'm sorry. It was a shock to see Logan grab you and hold you like that; you don't usually allow anyone to be familiar with you in such a manner. And…well…I can't stand people like Logan."

"What do you mean people like Logan?"

"You know...rich, snobby, legacies, trust fund babies, whatever label you'd like to give them. I mean, they have everything handed to them on a silver platter and think college is a joyride. They have no worries and all they do is have parties and sleep with each other."

The statement was met with silence. It was after the stillness had stretched for a long period of time that Marty figured he'd said something wrong. Foot in mouth!

The opening and closing of the front door was the only thing that brought Rory out of her reverie.

"Well, I'm back," said Paris Gellar as she walked into the room with two movers behind her.

Rory went to Paris to give her hug and get away from Marty. She had no idea that her friend could be so prejudiced and mean spirited.

"Marty, I'd stop complaining about the privileged class before they find out and stop hiring you to bartend for their parties." The snappy remark was made by the illustrious Paris. Eavesdropping was an art in polite society.

"Was it something I said?" asked Marty.

"I can't believe you think everyone with a similar background as Logan would act like him," said Rory.

Marty looked confused at her accusation. "Why are you defending Logan?" asked Marty.

"Logan and his family are good friends with my family and I don't like my friends being attacked. You know that Marty."

"I do, but I thought you would agree with me on this subject," said a perplexed Marty.

"Well, you thought wrong." The terse reply was followed by Rory walking into her room and quietly closing the door. She was a lady after all not a heathen; therefore she politely closed the door rather than slam it like her mood dictated.

Marty was left to contemplate whether or not he had done the right thing by ranting to Rory about Logan Huntzberger. He'd been sure that he knew how Rory would react after getting to know her last year, but it was always a surprise when she did something to contradict a preconceived notion he had about her.


	3. Sweet Longing

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. Some of the dialogue in this chapter comes out of **Season 5.03: Written in the Stars** and do not belong to me but to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the CW.

**Chapter 2: Sweet Longing **

Rory Gilmore…or rather Rory Gilmore-Hayden, it had been a long time since he'd thought about her. The last time they'd spoken had been the night of the Debutante ball. He had left her in the garden of the hotel looking like a dream, and done his damn best to forget about her. Honor had told him about how Rory had coped when he'd up and left and stopped all communication with her.

He felt it had been the best thing to do at the time, go cold turkey on her. He had been eighteen and so messed up. Getting away from his parents had been his one true goal and to an extent he'd finally gotten the freedom he so craved.

Rory was part of a bygone era. She was very much Hartford and society. She hadn't dealt well with his leaving and not keeping in touch. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had his own demons to deal with. If he had kept in contact with Rory, kept in contact with his life in Hartford he wouldn't have been able to break all the ties he had there. It was the only thing keeping him sane, leaving all the responsibilities behind.

He wished he had been mature enough to keep his friendship with Rory but it was the best he could do at the time. Mitchum had tried to control him especially when he had started Yale, but Logan had never set foot in Hartford if he knew that he would run into Rory. She was too tempting a person.

He knew that Honor had done her best to keep the two of them a part. She was the only one who understood why he had cut off all ties. She thought she was being secret and covert but it was sweet that his sister was looking out for him. Honor felt that it was in the best interest of her brother and best friend to keep them apart until they were ready to unite once more. He didn't realize how far Honor had taken things until he saw her whisking Rory away from a Huntzberger Fourth of July celebration in order to avoid running into him.

Mitchum Huntzberger knew how to push his son's buttons. Logan had no plans to return to Yale until he was good and ready, until a mysterious phone call from Mitchum had set things in motion. Rory was a weak point in Logan's armour and Mitchum, sneaky man that he was, found that chink, and used it to his advantage.

"So, how come you never told us about her?" asked Colin jumping into the conversation without any preamble. It was like they had started this conversation and were simply continuing it.

"Who are you referring to?" asked Logan playing dumb.

Finn who had come out of the kitchenette snorted in the most odious manner. It was rather unbecoming. "Mate we've known you for a long time and this if the first time I've actually heard such bull come out of your mouth."

Logan sighed knowing the jig was up, to an extent. "Rory Gilmore is a family friend, and I mean that in the literal sense, since our families have been friends beginning from our great-grandfathers' time. I was her escort to her _one_ and _only_ debutante ball."

"Wait a minute…was this during our last year of high school? How you would randomly disappear and come back in a better mood than you left? I thought you said it was a pain in the ass to do those deb balls." Colin looked rather miffed at being left out of the loop.

"I didn't want the people at Chaote to get any ideas and harass Rory. She was at Chilton and it was enough that we had to work together to keep our families from concentrating on the deb ball rather than playing matchmaker."

Finn was perceptive enough to know that there was more to the story than his buddy was letting on. "Why haven't you seen her in a long time? I mean, it seemed as though she was very good friends with your sister and parents."

"I don't want to talk about that right now. All you need to know is that I had my reasons from staying away from Rory. There is also a good reason we had to cut our trip short to return earlier than intended."

"Logan this is _us_ you're talking to. Finn and I only want to know, why the secrecy with Rory? She's a lovely girl who seems to have the perfect breeding to be a contender of sticking around. Oh_… I see_. Is that why you haven't told us? She's a little too close to the kind of girl Mitchum and Shira want you to settle down with?"

Logan gave Colin a look of utter hatred before he stormed out of the dorm altogether. It seemed as though Colin had hit the nail right on the head.

"So the lovely Miss Gilmore-Hayden seems to be the exact type to settle down with for our young Master Huntzberger," said Finn looking at the door Logan had walked out of.

"I knew something had happened the night we jetted off to Switzerland because Huntz was brooding and he didn't brood like that unless Mitchum had done something irreparable, but I knew for sure that getting out of Hartford was his fondest wish. Now I see he was simply leaving someone behind, and he had made the decision to not talk to or see for a number of years. I find that a little sad and pathetic when I think of all the crazy things we've done."

"My dear Colin, you should know by now that matters of the heart aren't easily explained. Logan was demanded to come back to Yale or rather he was coerced into coming back by Mitchum and I have a feeling that is has something to do with the lovely Miss Gilmore."

"Hmm…" said Colin as he thought about what Finn had said.

**-GG-**

Hmm…if she squinted, real hard, he looked ten years younger, but Rory still wouldn't see the appeal in Professor Asher Fleming. Currently, she was putting up posters for the Wake she and Paris were hosting in honour of the dearly departed. It was a thankless job but someone had to do it.

When Paris had informed her via phone of the death of her more mature lover, Rory had to get her bearings before coming up with a proper word of condolence. Was there an appropriate etiquette on how to respond to the death of her good friend's mature lover, and her former professor? She'd have to check with her grandmother about that but not until she knew a polite way to bring up the subject.

Though she didn't understand Paris' love fore the elderly professor she felt it was her duty to support Paris in her time of hardship. She was told by an exemplary source, Honor, that loss did unusual things to people. Paris was simply grieving in the only way she knew how, by honouring the great academic and scholar. Throwing a wake made Paris feel useful and Rory would do anything to help her over this loss.

As she tacked on another poster for the wake she heard a familiar voice ask a question and another equally familiar voice answer back.

"I think this is where she lives."

"I'm flattered gentlemen, I didn't realize I'd made that much of an impression on you that you would track me down like this," said Rory watching three faces turn and look at her in astonishment.

"Rory what are you doing here?" asked Logan with a puzzled look on his face.

"I live here. Through that door you're standing in front of."

"Here? At Brantford?" asked Colin.

"Yes and Yes," came the cheeky reply.

"Oh well…is your roommate a red heard, by any chance?" asked Finn.

"No. What's the name of the girl you're looking for?"

"Oh I dunno her name but she's about your height and with a glorious head of red hair."

"Well, I can see that you're losing out on a soul mate."

"You have no idea," mumbled Colin as he watched Finn climb the stairs. He looked back and forth between Logan and Rory and decided it was time to follow Finn. He bide the couple adieu, and left before receiving a response.

"You have interesting friends," said Rory holding the posters close to her body as protection. Now that Logan was here, she didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, they're the best," said Logan running his fingers through his hair, showing his nerves. It wasn't like Logan to show weakness, but then again this was Rory. "It _is_ really great to see you."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

Rory finally had Logan in front of her, yet no words would come out of her mouth. It had been several years in the making, this momentous meeting; however silence seemed to be the only thing they could agree on. She looked up and caught him eye, it seemed he was perusing her, to see all of the changes that had occurred since his absence.

Logan wished he could tell her all that was on his mind, but it was too soon and he didn't think she was ready to hear his explanation for leaving, at least not yet. The years had been good to her; she looked elegant and sexy as hell.

To distract the awkward silence Logan turned his attention to the posters Rory was putting up. "Sorry for interrupting you, as you were putting up posters of this old guy."

"It's Professor Asher Fleming," said Rory.

"What, they were out of Orlando Bloom?"

Rory huffed and blew a piece of hair that had gotten in front of her eyes. She was about to lift her hand and push it back, however Logan beat her to it. He slowly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and his touch lingered there for longer than propriety dictated. Rory swallowed hard before replying. "Umm…huh…Professor Fleming died last week. We're throwing him a Wake."

Logan's body tensed as he asked the next question. "So you and Fleming were…"

"No!" Rory denied rather vehemently.

"Sorry. Just you're putting a poster of him up in your hallway. You can see where I get the impression he's a little bit more than a teacher," said Logan in rather staid manner.

"Well, he was more than a teacher. He was a great writer and an inspiration in many other things," said Rory getting into the argument.

"Alright, he was an all around good guy. Why are you putting in the effort to throw him a wake?"

Rory sighed before looking around and moving closer to Logan. "He was dating my roommate Paris; I think I told you about her. She and I have gotten close and she's grieving right so I'm trying to help her out during her time of need."

Logan knew about Paris. Honor had kept him informed of the goings-on in Rory's life, well not everything but a friendship like Paris was important enough. He smiled down at her and realized that she hadn't changed one bit. She was still the one of the best people he knew. He cupped her chin and smiled as she blushed. "You're a good friend to Paris even though she put you through hell during high school. Do you need help putting up these posters?" asked Logan sliding his hand down Rory's arm to grip her fingers which were holding the posters. He needed some sort of physical contact with her.

"No, I'm fine. You should go find your friends before they get into any more trouble."

"Colin will be there to rein in Finn. I think I'll stick around here for a bit since I just happen to enjoy talking to you," said Logan and leaned against the entrance to Rory's dorm as she taped up more of the posters of Professor Fleming's wake.

"How have you been?" asked Rory.

"I've been alright. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Honor for me. She's told me everything that you and your family include her in. You don't know how much it means to me and Honor," said Logan sincerely.

Rory looked at him and nodded. "I promised you I would take care of her and that's exactly what I did. She needed people who were looking out for her, and I made sure I was there whenever she needed me. We're more like sisters than friends now."

"I'm glad for it."

Before the conversation could get any further, Finn appeared on the steps like a mirage. "Logan, I think we've found it." With his line said, Finn ran back up the stairs to meet his redheaded lady.

"I think he wants to introduce you to his future wife," said Rory with a quirk of her mouth.

Logan didn't reply, simply leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Rory's cheek before turning around and walking up the steps. He stopped on the seventh step. "Rory…"

"Yes?"

"I missed you," came the reply before he continued walking up the stairs as if nothing had occurred.

Rory sniffled as she watched him walk away once again. She didn't think it would hurt so much, to see him again. She'd waited so long to see any sign that he missed her or thought of her, but when she was faced with silence there had been nothing to do but to move on. Life moved on whether one liked it or and Rory let life happen. Dean and Jess were sweet relationships but she was glad she'd learned from them.

Logan thought of her as the same girl he'd left behind. He would in for a surprise when he realized she wasn't the virginal girl of the past.

**-GG-**

Colin McCrae watched Logan as he flirted with the redhead's roommate and made himself the centre of attention, it looked like he was enjoying himself and didn't have a care in the world. Only those close to him knew this was an act, it was an act perfected to show others what they wanted to see. If you looked closer, one would see strain and just a little bit of sorrow.

There were numerous times in the past few years that Logan had gotten that look and closed himself off from his friends. Colin could never figure out what caused such a reaction, but now it was quite clear. Rory Gilmore was someone who was new to him, but she seemed to be someone that Logan knew very well.

He had overheard a bit of the conversation between the two and was curious. Why would Logan ask Rory to take care of his sister? And subsequently why would Rory agree to his request? It was all a mystery and yet he'd never seen Logan look at another woman the way he looked at Rory.

Rory wasn't Logan's usual type, but she had something that attracted Logan to her. It was surprising that he'd known Logan all his life and yet there were parts of his best friend that were a mystery even to him. You never really know someone.

As Colin watched his friends put the moves on a blonde woman, he wondered how the lovely Rory feel at such a sight. Logan was always telling everyone he wasn't ready for a serious relationship and yet he had whatever he had with Rory Gilmore.

Time would tell how everything would turn out. In the mean time, Colin felt duty bound to protect Logan from himself. He and Finn would have to have one of their early morning talks, well he'd have to get Finn out of bed and coherent before talking. The two of them would put their heads together and come up with a plan.

**AN: Life and school have been priority so I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. Hope you like this chapter. I'm still writing when I can and I read each and every one of your reviews, so I do get how much you want me to update. Let me know what you think of this installment. ~Lady Eliza.**


	4. Close Encounters With Gorilla Girl

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. This chapter contains transcript taken from Season 5 **Episode 5.06: Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant**; they are the words of the writers of Gilmore Girls and belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB/CW.

**Chapter 3: Close Encounters With Gorilla Girl**

The Yale newspaper office was silent, which was something of a rarity. However this was the day that assignments were handed out, therefore it made all sorts of sense. Rory was trying not to bite her nails, but it couldn't be helped she was taking one for the team. She listened with rapt attention as Doyle began.

"Okay people here we go. Lena: economic development, Seng: Woodbridge Hall, Benji: legal issues, Paris: religion beat…"

" Me? Really? Huh, I hadn't thought. All right," said Paris acting like she was surprised. Rory had it on good authority that Paris would've fought a duel for the religion beat.

Doyle gave her a dirty look and continued. "Jerry: city arts, Rory: features, Glenn: crime…" there was a pause in the listing of assignments as Glenn is heard clearing his throat. "What, Glenn, you don't want crime?"

"I don't care. Maureen Dowd told me it's all the same, not that that flirt has any idea what she's talking about."

"All right, that's it. Congratulations if you got what you wanted, and if you didn't, I could care less. Get cracking," says Doyle as he ends the meeting on a high note.

Rory runs after her editor. "Doyle I just want to thank you for giving me features. You won't be disappointed."

"Gilmore that's enough out of you, now what do you need? You're kind of wasting my time," said Doyle trying to look busy like other editors of major publications.

"Well I wanted to run some…" began Rory.

"Oh god!" said Doyle looking at something behind Rory. "I didn't know _he_ was back! Why didn't anyone tell me _he was back_? News of his arrival would've spread like wildfire by the female and select male population on this campus, yet I find out when he makes his first, and probably last, appearance in the newsroom this semester. What have I done to receive such punishment? "

Rory turned to look in the direction Doyle was pointing at and found that it was none other than Logan Huntzberger. She didn't know how the boy could be known by everyone on campus, but mention his name and you got a nod in response. However Doyle's reaction seemed intense and rather worrisome.

"Doyle how _are_ you?" asked Logan after he had untangled himself from the brunette who had dropped him off at the door. Rory sniffed at the lack of decorum of a Huntzberger. There was no need to flaunt such low character flaws in front of the entire staff of the Yale Daily News.

"Logan! I didn't know you were back. How are you? We've missed you around here."

"Don't hurt yourself there old boy. So, are we going to get to work or simply gossip amongst ourselves?" asked Logan.

"Oh…um…you see…we've already handed out assignments for the year. I didn't know you'd be back so soon, I didn't put anything aside for you," said an agitated Doyle. He actually looked like he was about to start twitching any time now.

"No assignments? That's fine. Doyle, I'm here for the pretty picture in my father's head, nothing more. I'll just be at my desk, out of everybody's way. Rory it's nice to see you again," said Logan as he made his way to 'his' desk and promptly fell asleep with a ridiculous 'press' hat on his blonde head.

The minute Logan was out of ear shot; Doyle swung his head around to Rory. She thought he might've gotten whiplash. "You know Logan? How do you know Logan?"

"Doyle…the Huntzbergers are family friends. I thought you'd met Mitchum already," asked a curious Rory.

"I've met Mitchum every year that Logan has been here and he wants me to keep his precious heir on a tight leash; something to do with by-lines. However, Logan is never here for me to assign him any work. When exactly did you meet Logan?" asked the inquisitive editor.

"You have to promise not to laugh," came the stern warning.

"Err…okay…I mean alright."

"You see…I was sixteen and decided I would participate in something that all proper young ladies of good breeding and marriageable age had done for generations."

"Oh dear…" said Doyle staring at his reporter with amusement.

"Yes. I was a debutante. I came out during the Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution debutante ball. My boyfriend at the time was apparently 'not suitable' to be my escort, so my grandmother found me a proper one. Logan Huntzberger was my escort and I've known him since I was sixteen. His sister Honor is an honorary member of the Gilmore-Hayden clan, which I thought you might be aware of."

"I didn't realize you and Huntzberger had such history. I had no idea of the family connections. Huh…I hate guys like him. You know: privileged, white males."

"Doyle, you're a privileged, white male!" said an exasperated Rory.

"Humph! He's more privileged, and way whiter!" said the little editor. He stormed off after stopping by Logan's desk to glare at him.

Rory sighed and had a last look at Logan before she got her purse and jacket to leave. She was leaving one Huntzberger for another.

**-GG-**

Honor Huntzberger was the happiest she'd ever been. When she'd been younger she'd never dreamt of being so content with her life. A large part of her happiness can be attributed to the combined Gilmore-Hayden family who had taken her in as one of their own. For the past several years they had been the ones to support her when she was down and celebrate with her when she had achieved something of worth.

She never once took for granted those who had come to her on their own rather than due to family 'obligation'. Rory Gilmore-Hayden was truly like a sister to her, though she knew how much her own brother Logan had inflicted undue pain on the young girl. Rory had become enamoured with Logan all those years ago and had to learn a tough lesson long before she was old enough to understand the reasoning.

She felt sad for Rory, especially when the girl had cried herself to sleep because Logan ignored her after his getaway from Hartford. He was hurt and unstable to be of any help to Rory, though she would not have thought of that rationale at the time. It had taken a long time for Rory to come to terms with Logan leaving.

Honor sat in a luxurious café in New Haven waiting for the sister she'd always wanted to arrive. She and Rory had been getting together for weekly lunches since Rory had started at Yale. It was fun to have someone to confide in who wouldn't use the information given for personal gain. Rory knew all of Honor's secrets and vice versa.

However, this was the first time the two would be seeing each other since the Rory/Logan run-in. Honor had gotten the break down from Logan's best friend Colin who always called to report interesting developments in Logan's life. She knew she could trust Colin to keep her brother out of trouble…well most of the time anyways.

Before more of the introspection could continue, Honor spotted Rory walking into the café. She looked so grown up and mature. Honor got up to give Rory the customary hug and kiss before seating herself once more.

"How are you darling?"

Rory smiled at Honor. "I'm doing well. Just left the newsroom where your brother decided to take his afternoon nap. Our editor Doyle was having an aneurysm. I didn't know Logan was so well known throughout the school, but I see he causes trouble wherever he goes."

Honor could only shake his head in indignation. "Logan feels suffocated by the life that's predetermined or more aptly put predestined for him. He finds small ways to rebel against the tight reins my father has on him."

"Yes, so you've told me many times. I feel like I'm sixteen all over again Honor. I can't go back to that time again…I just can't! Logan coming back has been a rollercoaster of emotions and he's already showed off his women. I don't know what to do," said Rory putting her head in her hands. All those feelings of helplessness and sadness were coming back. Logan was sending out mixed signals to her once again. It seemed like he wasn't ready to admit his feelings.

Honor knelt down near Rory's chair and put her arms around the young woman. "Rory…I want you to take care of yourself. I know how much you've changed and moved on from what happened all those years ago. You have feelings for my brother, which he is not ready to acknowledge. He's going to be busy reconnecting with his harem and the brigadiers, so there might be a chance for you to be friends and live your separate lives at the same time."

"I kinda wish Logan hadn't come back. I felt some many things for him when I was sixteen and he broke my heart. He still looks at me as if I was still that girl, but he's going to be disappointed when he finds out that life has moved on without him," said Rory bitterly.

"Ror, my brother's not ready for you. I hope he gets his act together soon. I think you should move on with your life. Meet new people; continue as you were before Logan's return."

"It's easier said then done. Now tell me about your Vineyard getaway with Josh," said Rory taking a sip of her water.

"Are you sure?" asked Honor as she made her way to the other side of the table. There was a nod in assent as to the change of topic. "Well! Josh is just a sweetheart. You don't know how many times I thank your father for setting us up. I took him up to the family property and he was overwhelmed, however towards the end of the trip he made a comment about wanting to go up again, so I would say the trip was a success."

As Honor went on about her romantic getaway with Josh, all Rory could think about was one part of Honor's response concerning her brother. Who exactly were the brigadiers?

**-GG-**

Brigadier band….Brigadier law…Brigadiers acapella group, which she highly doubted Logan belonged to. If anything Logan would've joined the Whiffenpoofs!

Rory was in the Sterling Memorial Library trying to find out who the brigadiers were. She felt the need to crack the mystery behind Logan's absence; it was a diverting way to pass the time so she didn't need to think about story ideas for her features assignment. So far nothing!

She checked both hard and soft copies of the online resources available at the school and come up with nothing that Logan would be interested in. She had been researching for four and a half hours and came up with nothing. Maybe she needed a break?

She passed by students in a frenzy to get back into study mode and not fall behind on their readings. It was hard to get back into the hang of things after such a long summer holiday. She wasn't falling behind though, a lot of the books on her class reading lists were old favourites, she'd read them already, and simply had to refresh her memory when it came time to do assignments.

She made her way to the closest ladies room to wash her face. She'd been cooped up for too long; maybe a shock of cold water would help her system stay awake after several hours of research.

Rory went about the business of washing her face. She heard the door to the washroom open, but gave it no thought. Yes, cold water does help wake a person. She turned to grab some paper towel, when she noticed the ball gown. Huh…who wore a gorilla mask and a fancy dress at this time of hour?

"Umm…" eloquence thy name is Rory.

The blonde head which came out of the gorilla mask tried to focus on Rory's face. "Oh…shh! You didn't see me here."

Rory watched with fascination as the blonde took out a tube of lipstick from her little purse and expertly applied it. She looked like a fairy…well a deranged fairy at that. "Sure!" said Rory.

The blonde drunkenly nodded and exited. Rory waited all of five seconds before tailing her all the way out of the library. The blonde woman walked to an SUV that was waiting with the motor running.

It was weird, but Rory would say it was very calculated when the blonde turned around, raised her hands in the air, and recited a saying "In Omnia Paratus!"

Those in the SUV grabbed her and sped off into the night. Rory turned around and made her way into the library once more, not realizing that fate had nothing to do with her finding the blonde in the washroom.

**-GG-**

Rory was in a frenzy of research the minute she'd left the parking lot after her close encounter with the Gorilla girl. It was fascinating how little there was on the Life and Death Brigade. She knew that it was established in the early 1800's by elite members of the Yale Horticultural society. In 1996 there was an article done on the brigade, but not much information was given in the entire two page article.

She was finding it hard to track down current members when she got her big break. In an old newspaper article dated way back when, she found a little blurb on 'secret society' members being nabbed for participating in illegal activity. One name that jumped out at her was Elias Huntzberger. It made sense that Logan would be part of the modern day brigadiers, following tradition of membership spanning a thousand generations.

Honor had given her a clue. She wondered what motivated the older Huntzberger to reveal the brigade and Logan's involvement in it. She would have to go to the source on that one.

Rory felt she had accomplished something and her story for the YDN was literally writing itself. She just needed to get some feedback from an actual member to try to understand the motivation behind the club and what an ordinary get together would entail.

**-GG-**

Rory was feeling excited. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Waking up early and humming in her shower, she'd annoyed Paris, she was fully caffeinated and ready to role. At the moment she was waiting for Logan to finish his Political Science class.

She watched him as he left the class with a fellow student and laugh at something the other was saying. It'd been a long time since she'd seen him so carefree to laugh at something without putting up a façade. She saw the minute he felt her presence.

"Hello Rory. Are you waiting on me?"

Rory took a deep breath as she walked up to him. His classmate had left and she was alone with him. "I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the cavalier way I acknowledged you in the newsroom the other day? I'm sorry, but I didn't want to put you on the spot with Doyle. Although I have a feeling he still inquired as to how we know each other."

This response was met with the rolling of Rory's eyes. "Logan, if you want to act childish and pretend like you don't know me that's your burden to bear. I really wish you would grow up and act your age…"

"Hey! I resent the fact that you're blaming me! You could have said you know me and set things straight, but you went along with my cover story."

Rory could only stare at him in shock. She felt like everything that had happened between them was her fault. She didn't want to go back to feeling unwanted. This was going to stop right now. "You know what…just forget it. Why can't you take some responsibility for all the crap that happened between us? You come back into my life after disappearing for YEARS Logan! Everything has changed! I tried looking for you at my parents wedding, did you know that?"

"Rory…" said Logan trying to interrupt, but was silenced by a look.

"No! You're going to hear me out. I waited for you to call me back after you left. I understood a little bit why you had to leave, but you cut me out of your life. _You_ left _me_ to be on your own and erased me from your life. Do you know what it feels like to be left behind? I was a wreck after my debutante ball, Honor helped me through it, but it was a hard time for me. You chose to be away from me; therefore you have to acknowledge that you share some of the blame. I'm not the same girl you left behind. I wish you could understand that…I think I'll go ask Colin the question I had to ask you."

Rory had turned to walk away when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and crushed so hard to Logan's body. She tried resisting but he held her too tight. Finally giving in she wrapped her arms around his front and sighed. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and wet the front of Logan's shirt. It felt so good to be held by Logan after all these years, the brief hug previously notwithstanding.

"I'm sorry."

Rory cried harder after the softly spoken words. Her life had turned into such a mess. She'd thought she was over him, but it was a lie. Her feelings for him had never gone away, simply stayed dormant until she saw him again.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm doing a story for the YDN and I wanted you to respond to the article."

"Hmm…"

"It's about the Life and Death Brigade. I know you're in it. You're grandfather was in it, therefore you're father was in it and membership spans several generations. I just want to know the basis for your club. What's the motive behind grown adults breaking the law? Why do you do stunts?"

Logan looked down at her with a smile lighting his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Is that right? I think you know exactly what I mean. I have a lot without you so I guess I'll just have to write my article with the information I've gathered so far. Thanks anyways." Rory made a show of pulling away from Logan, but he grabbed her hand.

"You have a lot of information without me?"

"Yes. I have the fancy catchphrase of 'In Omnia Paratus.' I have the black SUV with its licence plate, and a thousand other things. It would have been nice to have gotten an interview with a current member, but we can do it the hard way."

Logan looked at her longer than necessary then bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She hadn't been expecting that. "It seems like a great scoop. Good luck Rory!" He walked away without a backwards glance.

Huh…She had no idea what he would do.

**-GG-**

A note was sent to Rory's e-mail a few hours later.

_**Hey Ace,**_

_**If you're interested I'll get you the inside scoop on your story. Before we proceed you need to agree to a few conditions, but first agree before we go on. You in or out? Write back.**_

_**Logan**_

**-GG-**

_**Dear Logan,**_

_**I'm in**_

_**Rory **_

**AN: I want to thank all my loyal readers. This one's for you. Like always, please leave a review to let me know what you think about the chapter. Thanks for all your support. ~Lady Eliza**_**  
**_


	5. Intrigue and Impulse

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. This chapter contains transcript taken from Season 5 **Episode 5.07: You Jump, I Jump Jack**; they are the words of the writers of Gilmore Girls and belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB/CW.

**Chapter 4: Intrigue and Impulse**

"I'm sorry could you run that by me again?" asked Colin working his way up to a rage never seen before.

Logan, Finn, and Colin were currently holed up in Logan's dorm room discussing the sudden turn of events. Rory Gilmore-Hayden was going to expose what they and those before them had preserved for several centuries. It was an unmitigated disaster.

Colin was pacing every few minutes and talking to himself, while Finn was lying on an available surface daydreaming, and Logan was simply thinking important thoughts. "It's going to be the end of us. All we had to do was preserve the secret and pass it on to the next generation, but we're going to be known as the one's who allowed the Brigade to be revealed. What's the point in being in a secret society, _if there's no secret_?" demanded Colin.

"Colin for the life of me, will you sit down mate!" said Finn getting upset with the back and forth motion. He looked like he was a little seasick.

"I don't understand how she found out about us?" whispered Colin.

Logan finally looked up from his musings. "She knew about In Omnia Paratus, she saw the SUV license plate, and other things I can't remember right now. Gord told me the group stopped at the library for Stephanie to use the ladies the other night. Knowing Rory she was probably in the library for a study session. It was probably Steph who exposed us."

There was a moment of silence before Colin was heard groaning.

"I don't understand," said a confused Finn.

"Stephanie _would _do something like this!" ranted Colin.

Seeing the confused look on Finn's face Logan further explained. "Stephanie has always been a part of our group. During my last year at Choate she was a little peeved that I wouldn't tell her about what I was up to. I kept Rory and my escorting her to the DAR deb ball under wraps. Colin didn't even know, but Stephanie felt that we were leaving her behind. I think this is a way to get back at me."

"Didn't know Steph could be so vindictive," said Finn looking rather impressed.

"There's nothing that woman forgets. She's got the memory of an elephant," replied Colin.

"Someone's got to speak to her…" that thought was left to hang in the air as the guys looked at each other to see who would have the dubious honour.

"Why did you keep Rory a secret from your closest friends?" asked Finn out of nowhere.

"What?" asked Logan.

"I understand the obligation to escort a young lady to a deb ball isn't exactly glamorous, but why did you keep it a secret? Were you ashamed of Rory?"

Colin waited as Logan answered the question. He'd been waiting years to receive an answer to that particular question.

"I…umm…Rory wasn't like any of the other girls I'd escorted. She was society, you could tell, but she tried to act like she had nothing to do with her grandparents' life. However, I wanted to keep Rory from the unsavoury parts of my life. I didn't want her to be bothered by my groupies or social hangers-on. I was selfish…wanted to keep her to myself."

Colin and Finn looked at each other before turning to Logan. He was red faced at the confession he'd made. He pretty much told his friends all they needed to know about his feelings for Rory. It was hard baring your soul, even to close friends.

**-GG-**

Rory walked into her dorm room just as the phone started ringing. There was a mad dash to her room to pick up the receiver. She hoped it was Dean, they haven't talked in a long time and she really needed to touch base with Stars Hollow. Her parents didn't count because they were practically Hartford society even though they might live in Stars Hollow.

"Dean hi!" says Rory smiling after hearing his response. "So how's it going?"

"Ror, I'm sorry to do this, but I know we're supposed to get together the day after tomorrow, but I have to cancel – again," says Dean sounding frustrated.

"Oh…I thought everything had been worked out for us to be together." Rory tries not to sound disappointed.

"Yes it was, but something came up _again_. One day, I'm going to have one job, not three, which will simplify everything. I hope."

"No Dean! It's alright. I understand you need to work. We can always meet up another time."

"I was hoping we could somehow hook up tomorrow night, I forget if you have something going on, but I've got a three hour window, and I was thinking dinner or something."

As Dean put forth his offer of Dinner, Rory noticed an envelope taped to the outside of her window. She reaches out, opens it, and it reads: _"Be in your vestibule at four tomorrow. Blindfolded. ~The LDB._

"Rory! Are you still there?" asks Dean.

"Huh! Oh yeah I'm still here," says Rory distracted by the note. She looks outside to see if anyone was walking by, but the outside of her dorm is deserted.

Dean continues on with his previous thought. "Maybe we can meet halfway between Yale and Stars Hollow. That probably puts us on the interstate, meaning the six ninety-nine surf and turf special, but hell, I'm a cheap date. Uh, so, not the most romantic get together for us, but something's better than nothing. What do you think?"

"Oh…umm…I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night, but something unbelievably unexpected came up, and it's going to keep me busy for a couple of days."

"Oh…I didn't know you had anything going on. What is it?" asked an annoyed Dean.

"I'd give you more info, but it's all a little Dali-esque and hard to explain. I'll fill you in in-person when I get home. If I get home. Just kidding. I hope," jokes Rory.

"What? Rory what's going on?"

"I can't say right now. It's for the newspaper. I'll talk to you later. Bye," said Rory really fast. She didn't want to compromise her story by telling Dean, it would be awkward telling Dean about Logan. Technically Dean had no idea that Logan was back, and Logan had no idea that she and Dean were still together. She preferred to keep it that way.

Her life didn't need to get any more complicated than it already was. Logan was of the same attitude as he had been previously. Rory needed to move on with her life and date, and that was exactly what she was doing.

She felt she was at a point in her life where she was doing exactly what she wanted to do. She'd never had a chance to do that growing up, it was about what Lorelai wanted and she'd simply gone with it, but now it was different.

**-GG-**

Rory feels stupid standing in her vestibule at such a rush hour wearing a blindfold. Damn those Life and Death Brigade members and their secrecy.

There was no awareness before Logan came to get her. It simply happened. "Hey, Ace, you ready?" he asks before grabbing her and pulling her arm.

"Oh…umm…well…" is the only response that she can get out before she feels herself being led in whatever direction her fate awaited.

Rory feels herself being led into a car, maybe it's the SUV from the library entrance. It was weird being a reporter; you had to interact with the most interesting and insane of people. The next thing she hears is a door being shut.

"Hit it!" says Logan.

"Ah! Not so loud!" says the familiar voice of Finn.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today," puts in a voice that Rory has never heard before.

"Oh, and your voice helps," came the terse response back.

"Is the blindfold secure?" asks Colin at last. Rory had been waiting for Colin to make his appearance. He always did the most interesting things.

"Secure and in place," said Logan with a hint of malice.

"Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial," you could almost hear the bristling in the response.

"Oh I feel so horrible. Why must I be subjected to such things," groaned Finn.

"What's wrong with Finn?" asks Rory who thought there could be nothing that upset Finn.

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan," came the scathing remark.

"I recognized your voices, Colin," said Rory trying not to get anyone in trouble. "Can we remove the blindfold now?"

"We're also hiding our destination," whispered Logan into Rory's ear. She felt a shiver go up her spine, but thought maybe a draft had entered the secure vehicle. Yeah.

"We just had to leave at this ungodly hour," replied a tormented Finn.

"It's four in the afternoon," said a rather confused Rory.

"He's got a thing about the sun," said Logan who seemed to be bored with the whole conversation.

"It's too bright," said the petulant Finn.

"So I know Finn and Colin are here, but there's someone else here I've never met. Who's the girl?"

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it," said the unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl," came the humorous reply.

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname," replied Stephanie who didn't seem to be bothered in the least. She was probably plotting something.

"Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight," Logan dropped the bombshell as if it was nothing.

"Overnight?" asked Rory. She'd wanted to surprise Dean after her duty was done to the Yale Daily News. Now she wouldn't get a chance to do that.

"Didn't I mention that before?" asked Logan. He hadn't wanted to give Rory a chance to back out if she knew it was going to be overnight. There was another part of him that hoped it would ruin plans with anyone she was dating. He didn't think too much on the latter part. It brought forth emotions he wasn't willing to examine in detail at the moment, or ever.

"Oh, must have slipped your mind."

"That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?" asked Logan. He wanted her to confirm or deny that she was seeing someone. Honor wouldn't divulge whether Rory was in a relationship, dating around, or casually involved with anyone. He didn't know what would happen after he received a confirmation on that front, he'd play it by ear.

"No, it doesn't. It would have been good manners to tell me about the overnight thing, but then I don't expect much from you Logan.

There was a pause before Logan said. "No…Hmm. Loose schedule. Good."

"We like our schedules loose, like our women," said Finn who was trying to make a joke out of a tense situation.

"Clever," said Colin. He now knew how Rory felt about Logan leaving.

"My God, it's early," moaned Finn.

The car became silent. Everyone was taking in what had been said.

**-GG-**

Stephanie Courtney Adams Vanderbilt was curious. She had set a plan in motion to reveal the identity of Logan's mystery girl. She remembered talking to Honor all those years ago about a girl named Rory; it was really interesting that the same girl was currently attending Yale. She didn't realize that the girl Logan had escorted to the DAR deb ball was none other than, Lorelai Leigh Whitney Abbott Gilmore-Hayden. It was going to be interesting to see how the brigade reacted to such an entity.

From the brief conversation that had occurred in the car, she realized that Rory resented Logan. She watched as the two of them came up the beaten path. The reactions of the other brigade members were unique. The women-folk were sizing up the new woman who had Logan's undivided attention, and the men were looking at a new addition. She wondered how many had been warned off by Logan.

Robert Grimaldi was going to be trouble. From the way he was looking at Rory, it seemed he was interested in her for a different reason altogether. Hmm…it was going to be an interesting few days.

"So that's Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden?" asked Seth Norcross.

"Yes. She's an interesting person, if only because she's able to hold Logan's attention for so long," said Stephanie.

"Do you think the brigadiers are going to be comfortable with her? She _is_ going to write an expose on our club."

"Don't worry too much Seth. She seems to be the type who will keep the integrity of the event intact. She's society, she knows how to do her job and make us look good."

"Hey I didn't know Rory was going to be here," said the distinct voice of Libby Dottie.

Stephanie, Seth , and few members nearby turned and gave the flighty girl their full attention.

"How do you know Rory?" asked Gord Tate who had driven the SUV during the infamous night Rory had discovered them.

Libby looked at them oddly. "Rory and I came out together at the DAR deb ball when we were sixteen. Logan was her escort at the time."

"So what is she like?" asked Seth.

"I'm not one of her closest friends. Honor Huntzberger has that title. She's a very private person, though she does have a public life. She and Logan were the hit of that particular deb ball and everyone said they would end up married. It was sweet watching them waltz, but at the end of the night Rory was more subdued. I understand Logan was sent away to boarding school after an incident at school."

"Do you think she wants to be with Logan?" asked Robert who had walked up during Libby's spiel about the couple.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question. Rory is a lovely person and I think she'll do what she thinks is best for _her_. Now can someone tell me what she's doing here? Are we initiating new members?"

"Rory found about the brigade and decided to write an article on it. We decided to allow her access to an LDB event on the terms that she keep our names and locations out of it. She also promised to not to interfere with the integrity of the event," said Seth giving Stephanie a dirty look. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear! I didn't realize our secret was out, but Rory won't ruin anything for us. In fact, I think it will only add to our mystique. I've heard that previous brigadiers dropped some information in a reporter's ear to make interest pique about us."

Stephanie watched as the conversation continued on this particular topic. She hoped this event would go off without a hitch. She was also curious about Rory.

**-GG-**

Well… she was going to think twice when conversation without the letter 'e' came up again, if ever. She'd been given suspicious looks throughout the opening of the Life and Death Brigade event. Logan had disappeared after introducing her to some people; she had a feeling he was getting away with a lady friend, not that it mattered to her…

So far the brigade was treating her with cold civility. She'd gotten to know a few of them through her charity work, but it was awkward when she had come to report the event. Although the information she was getting was really great. They had an old world ambiance about them; quite charming in fact.

"What do you think of the festivities so far?" asked a distinctly bored voice.

Rory looked at the tall, slender, brown haired man. He was handsome with the breeding of the upper crust written in his every feature. She'd met guys like him in her past few years on the social scene; she could even call some of them her friends. However, the one looking down at her with interest had never crossed her path.

"Yes very much. I'm sorry I don't know your name. Logan introduced me to a few people like Seth and Gord, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you," said Rory with a smile on her face.

"Why Miss Gilmore-Hayden you wound me! However, I will forgive you this one time. Robert Gaspar Bacon Grimaldi; your servant madam!" he said with a jaunty bow. He actually took her hand and gave it kiss. She was instantly charmed.

"What lovely manners you have Robert. I believe my grandmother Francine knows your mother. They sit on the Literacy First board together, and I believe I've met Mrs. Grimaldi a few months ago at a charity fundraiser. She mentioned you and said I should look you up at Yale."

Robert actually groaned. It would be just like his mother to say something so unpardonable to Rory. The woman was going to be the end of him. She was always throwing debutantes in his direction, most of them time he simply threw them back, but he would be delighted if this particular debutante decided to take his mother's suggestion. "I apologize in advance for anything Sylvia said. She tends to blather on when she imbibes a bit too much alcohol."

Rory burst out laughing. He was so witty. Although his mother was a funny drunk, there was nothing harmful in Sylvia's not-so-subtle hint that her son was single and at Yale. "Would you be willing to give me a quote for my article? I won't be putting anyone's name down."

Robert gave her a little smirk before moving into her personal space. "I would love to give you a quote Miss Gilmore-Hayden. Can I ask you a personal question?"

Rory looked up at him. He was quite tall and she liked her banter with him. "Hmm…"

Huh…there was something about Rory Gilmore-Hayden that made him _want_ to protect and muss her up at the same time. Robert saw the way Colin and Finn were making their way towards the pair, he and Huntzberger were going to have words. "What happened with you and Huntzberger?"

Rory was so unprepared for the question; she could do nothing but stare at him. She wasn't given the opportunity to answer because Finn and Colin had made their way towards the pair.

"Robert mate, don't you think you should step back from the lady. She needs breathing space," chuckled Finn. He actually tried to physically move Robert, but the man in question refused to be budged from his place.

"Colin, Finn I haven't seen the two of you in a while. Rory and I were having a conversation so if you don't mind I think we'll just get back to it."

"Actually I think that's enough talking for you. Rory I want to show you something," said Colin as he led Rory some distance away.

"What are you doing Robert?" Finn looked at the man who was staring after the girl in question. He didn't like how things were working out.

"I was talking to the reporter girl just like Huntz mandated. Is there something unbecoming in my conduct?" the question was put slyly.

"Oh give it up! You're only thinking with one part of your head and you only want her because Huntz is interested."

"My life does not revolve around Logan Huntzberger. Rory was telling me that she knew my mother and we were chatting. By the way, if Huntz was so interested in reporter girl then why isn't he with her? I saw him sneak away with one of his usual whores. Rory Gilmore-Hayden doesn't deserve to be disrespected in that way." With his piece said Robert made his way towards the table with the alcohol.

Finn could only watch as the figure of Robert disappeared into the crowd. Oh boy!

**-GG-**

Logan felt groggy in the morning. He wasn't like Finn who abhorred the sun, but he didn't like to wake up too early. He was currently standing outside Rory's tent waiting for her to exit.

"Another day, another sartorial surprise; I barely saw you last night," said Rory as she made her way out of her tent. She got an eyeful of Logan in his tuxedo; the boy could wear clothes!

"I had some things to finish up before today. So, start getting ready yourself." She looked good in the morning. He had to stop with these thoughts.

Rory looked at him oddly. "I am ready."

"Dressed like that?" Logan gave her a haughty look.

"Well, I didn't have the 'it's an overnight thing' warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it," replied a disgruntled Rory. He was starting to bother her now.

"That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event."

"_Listen_ you imbecile, all I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush."

Logan gave her a small smile. "Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace."

Rory went back into her tent and looked around her small habitat. When she looked under the bed she found a large white box with a blue bow. She hadn't seen that before.

It took Rory some time to get into the lovely dress she was given. If she'd known dressing up was part of the activities she would've brought her own ball gown and jewellery for that matter.

Logan was waiting for Rory as she exited the tent. God, she looked every bit as beautiful today as she did the day of her debutante ball. She was going to turn heads; he didn't know if he liked the sound of that.

"I got your event integrity right here, mister," said Rory as she watched the emotions run across Logan's face before becoming neutral.

"Yep. I got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way." He was really happy with the fit of the dress.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and gently walked her in the direction of an open field. Rory was trying to keep calm as he rushed her to whatever was beyond the hill. "Come on, hurry."

"Have you ever tried running in a crinoline?" asked Rory

"We're late."

Rory could only give Logan a dirty look at his cavalier attitude. "For what? The ritual sacrifice?"

Before Logan could respond she saw everyone standing, wearing tuxes and gowns, listening to a speech made by the master of ceremonies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honourable Life and Death Brigade."

Rory could only watch fascinated as the speech was made. She vaguely took notice of Finn as he handed her a glass of champagne. This Life and Death Brigade sure knew how to throw a party.

"He's using 'e's," she whispers to Logan only to get a pointed look.

"Please raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!"

As the toast was made there is a response from the rest of the group. "In Omnia Paratus!"

Rory doesn't realize what's happening until she is being fed champagne by Logan. She makes eye contact with him and sees an unfamiliar emotion on his face. Before she could question it the moment is broken.

"Now you might want to cover your ears," says Logan as he turns to face the opposite direction.

"Why?" asks Rory

Her answer is given as the master of ceremonies bangs a gong with a loud "clang". Everyone takes this as a signal, cheers and runs into the field.

"And to think some groups just go bowling." He says and walks towards the festivities raising a glass to the group. Rory watches the mayhem and shake her head. This was unreal.

**-GG-**

Rory has so many little notebooks filled with the goings-on at the LDB gathering that she could probably write several articles on the group. However, one large front-page article would suffice.

She's seen the group play polo and met a lovely young man named Kip Barnes who taught her the rules of the sport. She watched him as he played and he looked good out there.

The paint ball tournament was vicious. She tried to play, but then felt bad when she injured Finn while he was the target. She walked with him all the way to the medic tent to soothe his broken pride.

Currently, Rory was looking up at a large scaffold with people standing on it holding umbrellas and looking slightly nervous. She was curious.

"Hope you're thinking up superlatives," said Logan as he appeared out of the blue.

"What are they going to do?" asks Rory.

Logan looks at her peculiarly. "What do you think they're going to do?"

"You're not saying…they're not going to jump?" asks an astonished Rory.

"Jump!"

"That's like seven stories! They'll die!" came the agitated response.

"We're all going to die one day."

"But those four are today."

"Actually it's six."

"Logan I know how to count. I see four."

"There's nothing wrong with your counting skills. I'm heading up."

"Of course you are," she says then looks away from the scaffold.

"And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space.

"Hmm," there's a pause as Rory sees Logan looking at her. "No!"

"And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have." Logan tries his hand at reassuring her.

"I am not going to jump!" comes the response.

Before Logan could say anything Seth makes his way towards the couple. "We're all set."

"Rory you met Seth yesterday; he's the genius behind all this," says Logan.

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch," says Seth.

"Huh? Potato?"

"Rory, you can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" admonishes Logan, who seems to be enjoying the moment. The two are left alone as Seth makes his way back to the scaffold.

"I'm happy as I am. I don't need to jump off a seven foot scaffold to enjoy life," says Rory rather passionately.

"What happened to the girl that I waltzed with when I was younger? I remember when you decided to tell off the photographer who thought you'd be a perfect bikini model?"

"I'm not the same girl you left behind Logan. There are a lot of things you don't know about me," whispers Rory.

Logan gives her small smile. "You've grown up, but you seem to be stuck in this bubble of safety. To be honest with you, you look like you need a little adventure."

Rory looks mortally offended. "What does that mean?"

"You've always been sheltered. Don't you want to do something that's just for you? I know you became a debutante to have experiences that your mother never had. Do you think Lorelai would've done something like this? It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived.

God he was just the same reckless boy he had been at eighteen. And he knew her like no one else including Honor. He knew all the right buttons to push. "Let's go."

Logan had no idea why convincing her to do this was so important. He wanted her to be with him when the stunt was performed. "Let's go!"

The couple made their way to the side where there was a ladder which would take them to the top of the scaffold. "Just telling you know that I am not a fan of ladders."

"They scare the crap out of me, too."

When they reached the top Rory had to look down. Not a good idea. "High. We are very high."

"I've been higher remind me to tell you some other time of those experiences."

"I meant distance from the ground."

Logan could only chuckle. She was cute when she was nervous. "That, too."

Seth was helping everyone strap in. He made his way towards Rory and Logan to assist them. "This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice."

"So…umm…why do they look so worried?" asked Rory pointing to the people who were on the ground.

"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you," says Logan feeling guilty.

"I know! You wanted me here for a reason and I want to know what it feels like to jump off from this height."

The group below are getting anxious and the master of ceremonies had decided to call up to the jumpers in Latin.

Logan takes a deep breath and asks, "You trust me?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack," says Rory.

The natives were getting restless. They were chanting "In Omnia Paratus!"

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Before Rory could respond Logan grabs her hand and they jump.

Seth who is waiting at the bottom says, "Oh, thank God," as the jumpers land safely.

Logan is so exhilarated. He has never felt like this before. "You did good, Ace!"

Rory is so ecstatic. It's been a long time since she felt like this and of course, it was Logan who had to goad her into it. "Once in a lifetime experience!"

She was a sight for sore eyes. "Only if you want it to be." Logan only lets go of Rory's hand as they are both handed glasses of champagne in celebration. He watches as the group descends on Rory. The jump seems to have been the ice-breaker.

**-GG-**

Stephanie loves a good intrigue. She watched as Logan and Rory had jumped and she felt like they were in perfect harmony. There was something going on between those two and anybody with eyes could see it. Logan was currently surrounded by his harem and Rory was talking to Kip Barnes who was paying too much attention to Rory.

She loved Logan like a brother, but he was acting like an ass. If the boy wasn't careful his sweetheart was going to fall into the arms of another man.

"So you noticed something going on between Logan and Rory?" asked Colin as he joined her in observation of the couple.

"Oh yes I did. I don't understand why he's not with her now," said Stephanie.

"We've both known Logan a long time. Do you think he's ready for something so permanent like what Rory would bring into his life? The man is running away from a future that is already set in stone."

"It's sad that he can't see what's right in front of him. He's going to regret it one day when he realizes what he's lost. She's not always going to be available to him."

"So why is this party so boring?" asked Finn who was currently sporting a limp from his previous accident.

"It was waiting for you to liven things up a bit," said Colin.

"I'm going to have words with the DJ Maggie May," said Finn as he made his way towards the unsuspecting DJ.

"He's too much," said Stephanie.

"Hey where's Finn going?" asked Rory as she joined the group.

"Apparently we need to get this party up to Finn standards," said Colin.

The group got into discussing the jump and before they knew it the party had started getting a little more exciting. They watched as one after another the Life and Death Brigade made their way to the makeshift 'dance floor' which was on the field where all the activities had taken place.

When the music changed to a traditional string quartet, Rory smiled. She knew this song. Logan was busy with his women so she had to find someone else to dance with.

Logan watched from a distance as Rory and Seth made their way onto the dance floor and swung into a traditional Viennese Waltz. He had made a request for this particular song because of what it meant to him and Rory, yet she was dancing with someone else. He didn't begrudge Seth, but it hurt a little to see her dance _this_ waltz with another.

The Life and Death Brigade was also watching Rory Gilmore-Hayden and they were enjoying her company. The young woman who had come as a reporter felt more like family, to some she already was family.

**-GG-**

The next day when Rory opened the door she found four things on her doorstep: a gorilla mask, her camera, a bottle of champagne, and an invitation.

_The Life and Death Brigade, Yale University Chapter_

_The Honourable Life and Death Brigade requests the presence of _

_Miss Lorelai Leigh Whitney Abbott Gilmore-Hayden at its formal initiation ceremony_

_On December 21__st__, 2005 at 7:00 am at a destination to be determined._

_Please await further instructions._

_Yours, and etc._

_The Life and Death Brigade_

_In Omnia Paratus _

_ Dress Code: Black Tie_

**AN: Hello Everyone! It took me a long time to get this chapter just the way I wanted it. Half of it was written right after the last chapter was published and the other half a few days ago. I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter of the Life and Death Brigade event. Let me know what you think and ask me any questions you may have. Also, if you wish to ask me a question please sign in when you review otherwise I can't reply back to you. Thank you to my wonderful readers for continuing to support all my stories. Until next time. ~LE ;)**


	6. Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls it is owned by the CW/WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino. Some of the dialogue from this chapter is from the Gilmore Girls episode 5.08 "The Party's Over" which does not belong to me.

**Chapter 5: Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown**

The Yale University cafeteria was crowded with the students, faculty, and alumni enjoying their luncheon on a beautiful fall morning. Rory Gilmore-Hayden was currently seated across from her roommate Paris Gellar talking about their academic lives; or rather Rory was while Paris was covertly looking over Rory's shoulder.

"So now I've got three days to do this comparative religion paper, and the teaching fellow who runs our group spends all his time explaining to us how much he disagrees with the professor, and - what are you looking at?" asked Rory.

"That guy over there is staring at me," stated Paris pointing to a man who was located behind Rory's peripheral view.

"Which guy?" asked Rory turning around to get a better look.

"The one in the Santa Claus red sweater."

Rory gave Paris a dubious look, "Umm…Professor Prady?"

Paris quickly nixed Rory's questioning tendencies. "Shh! He'll hear you."

"You think _Professor Prady_ is looking at you?"

"He is more than looking at me. God, this is so annoying. Ever since word leaked out about me and Asher, every faculty member over fifty thinks I'm easy," explained Paris as if they were discussing what pair of shoes to buy Jimmy Choo or Christian Louboutin.

"Paris, I don't think Prady's hitting on you," said Rory rather dubiously.

"You are so naive. He's practically licking his lips. You sleep with one old guy, and suddenly you're Catherine Zeta-Jones," sighed Paris.

Before she could make a rebuttal Rory's phone rings. She gives Paris a _look_ before answering it. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother," says Emily as if clarification was needed.

"Oh, hey, Grandma."

"Your grandfather is also here." And just to prove her grandfather was on the other line as well he spoke, "Hello, Rory. How are you?"

Rory scrunches her eyebrow before answering. What were her grandparents up to? "Fine, Grandpa, and you?"

"We're wonderful, thank you for asking," says Richards. Emily continues on where her husband left off. "Rory, we're sorry to bother you at school, but next Friday your grandfather and I agreed to host a little Yale alumni event at our house."

"It completely slipped our minds the other night," says Richard referring to the previous night when the whole family had gotten together. World war three had almost broken out when Rory had admitted to reuniting with Dean to both sets of grandparents and one angry great-grandmother.

"So we'll have to cancel our usual Friday night dinner," said Emily.

"Oh. That's okay," replied Rory, who was somewhat relieved to miss some of the scathing remarks Trix was going to send her way.

"However, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come," asked Emily with genuine curiosity.

"Me?" asked Rory forgetting she was on the phone.

"The alumni always like to meet the next generation of Elis, and plus, we'd love to be able to show you off to all of our friends, wouldn't we, Emily?" asked Richards. Emily promptly responded with a "Yes, we would!"

"You might even make a few connections that could come in handy somewhere down the road. Please come! We'd hate to miss our weekly Rory fix. And I promise you, there won't be any chicken or steak on a stick," said Richard and Rory could hear her grandparents chuckling to their own joke. Robert, the Gilmores' current chef had decided to barbeque outside and it hadn't quite turned out as he had envisioned it.

"Well, sure. I'd love to come," responded Rory since she knew both her grandparents would be happy. What were a few cutting remarks in her direction going to cost if it would make Emily and Richard happy?

"Wonderful. Your grandmother and I are thrilled," said Richard.

"Is it fancy? What should I wear?" asked Rory.

"Oh, just pick out a pretty little dress and bring that face," responded Emily.

"Well, the face comes with the package," responded Rory thinking her grandparents should go away on vacation since it seemed like they were losing it.

"Oh, and I know you usually come at seven, but could you make it at six instead?" asked Emily politely.

"Yes six is fine. See you Friday," replied Rory. Her grandparent's reciprocated farewells and they mutually hung up their respective phones.

"What's going on Friday?" asked Paris.

Rory distractedly replied, "My grandparents are having a party."

Before a proper answer could be given, Paris jumped up. "Damn it! Dean Treadwell just came in. He's been throwing sex daggers out of his eyes at me all week."

**-GG-**

Logan Huntzberger was in his sitting room watching John Stewart when he heard his two best friends coming down the hall. He could hear Finn's distinctive voice anywhere and Colin seemed to be reprimanding him about something.

"Mate, I don't think he's gotten the invitation yet. Don't you think we would have heard him yelling? Bet you twenty dollars he has no idea," said Finn.

Logan glanced up from his program and gave his friends a dirty look. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet up at the pub."

Colin looked at Logan to see if something might be wrong, but everything looked normal. It was weird. "Umm…Logan buddy, did you happen to receive an invitation for a Yale alumni event at the Gilmores' humble abode?"

Logan perked up at the name Gilmore, but shook his head in a negative reply. "I haven't looked through my mail yet. Why would the Gilmores be hosting a Yale alumni event in the middle of the first semester? It doesn't make sense."

"We thought the same thing mate so we asked around. It seems like only the male population and their parents were invited…if you get my drift," said Finn. He had been learning American colloquialism and was proud to be using it in conversation.

The first thing Logan did was head to the unsorted pile of mail that was sitting on his kitchenette. Lanny, his roommate, always tried to separate their mail and leave Logan's correspondences on the counter, but apparently the boy had not sorted the current pile. When Logan found his invitation it looked like the hundreds of other invites he dismissed and tossed away. "I think I'll make an appearance at this shindig just to make sure that it's an actual alumni party and not something else. You'll be joining me?" asked Logan.

"Of course mate!"

"Logan are you sure you want to be doing this?" asked Colin.

"I was invited to attend a party at a family friend's home and that's exactly what I'll be doing. I wonder if Rory's going to be there," said Logan trying to act like nothing was wrong. He didn't wait for a reply, but simply went into his room and closed the door.

Finn and Colin looked at each other with amusement. "He has to know that Rory's going to be the main event. Her grandparents want her to be suitably attached to a man with good breeding and who will provide her with a life she's used to having," said Finn.

"I can't wait to see Logan's reaction to other men interacting with Rory. This time he won't have control like he did at the Life and Death Brigade event," said Colin.

"It'll be an interesting party. This is one for the record books, you'll see," said Finn rather ominously.

**-GG-**

The stockroom of Doose's Market could never be thought of as a romantic location, but Rory and Dean could forgive the lack of ambiance due to time constraints.

"Okay. So, we have today for your dining pleasure a choice of sandwiches. All fairly fresh, though slightly dented so as to afford me the eighty percent employee discount that Taylor throws in with the pay check," said Dean who looked like he was offering his date haute cuisine rather than pre-packaged dented food.

Rory could only grin and bear it because this was the only way she could see her boyfriend. "He's a heck of a humanitarian, that Taylor."

Dean cleared his throat and continued to list his offerings for lunch. "Ah, we have a battered chicken salad, a bruised tuna salad, a ham that survived the creamed corn assault of 2004, and something grey. I think we'll toss that."

"Well, this is a very nice spread you've assembled here, minus the unknown grey substance," said Rory.

"Well, when you're dating an Ivy League girl, you have to pull out all the stops. Chip pieces?" asked Dean. When Rory gave her nod of assent Dean continued. "I'm glad we got to do this today. We haven't been able to see each other much lately."

"Well, we're here now, right?" asked Rory who was all about looking at the bright side of the situation.

"Yeah. Right," replied Dean.

"Hey, did you ever read my story? The one about the Life and Death Brigade?" asked Rory. She had wanted to ask him about the article for a while, but every time they spoke all Dean wanted to talk about was his divorce proceedings.

Dean hesitated before answering. "Uh, yeah, I did…I did like it…I like everything you write."

"Do you think I painted the picture interestingly enough? Because I tried to be objective, to a certain extent, but it is a feature piece, so I wanted to have some human spark, you know?" asked Rory. She wanted an outsider's perspective on her article, not someone who went to Yale or was associated with it.

"I thought it was good," was Dean's stoic reply

Rory was annoyed. "Nothing specific, though?" she pressed.

"Hey, you're the writer. I can't critique these things. I just know that I read it and I was interested," said an agitated Dean.

"Oh…well that's what counts…Okay, so, let's talk about tonight." It wasn't the answer Rory was looking for, but it would have to do. "I'm going over to my grandparent's at six. I figure I'll go in, make the rounds, say hello, eat a cheese puff, then you can meet me outside the house at eight-thirty and we can hit a movie in Hartford or something."

"I don't want you ducking out of your grandparent's party early if it's going to be a big thing," replied Dean who knew how fancy the elder Gilmores' parties could be. He never fit into that scene.

"Hey, don't you want to get together with me?" asked Rory.

"You know I do."

"Okay then. No more talk, it's settled. Eight-thirty, out front, I'll be the one in the party dress with the jeans and a purse. I'll have to take a pretty big purse, but desperate times call for desperate actions. Deal?" asked Rory

"Deal," replied Dean.

Rory smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean.

**-GG-**

Rory entered the Gilmore mansion and all she saw were people scurrying to do the bidding of a tyrannical Emily Gilmore who was at the center of all the madness. She had no idea what she had signed up for. She had been to several fancy parties thanks to Straub's political position, but Emily Gilmore threw a party like none other.

"Just move them so people can navigate around them comfortably. Not that far apart, not that far apart! Good Lord, if someone needs that much room to get around a chair they shouldn't be at a party, they should be on a treadmill," barked out the commander-in-chief.

Rory could only chuckle. "Hey, Grandma. How's the party planning go along?"

"Rory! Oh, look at you! Will you look at her? I said look at her! Isn't she beautiful?" Emily's wrath was turned to the nearest servant who had no other answer than to say Rory looked beautiful.

"I love this dress, very elegant!" sighed Emily. She seemed to be reminiscing about something or other.

"Thanks, Grandma. The place looks wonderful! Are Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub going to here? Have you invited Honor? Are mom and dad coming?" asked Rory with a barrage of questions.

"Unfortunately Straub and Francine couldn't make it tonight, though they send their regards. Honor had to fly out to Tuscany for some emergency regarding work. Your parents will be in attendance, but I know Lorelai is held up at the Inn so it may be late. Thank you so much for the compliment on the décor, but there's too much blue," said Emily hastily.

"Grandma, its Yale alumni, there can't be too much blue," replied Rory.

Just as the women were winding up their conversation Richard Gilmore made his appearance. "Emily, I noticed the bartenders weren't planning on using proper martini glasses." Upon seeing Rory he complimented her. "Well, Rory, how lovely you look tonight."

"Doesn't she? This dress is divine. But you know what? My hairdresser's upstairs in my bedroom right now, why don't you go on up and have her do a little something with your hair?" asked Emily. She was looking suspiciously chipper.

"My hair?" asked Rory. She'd thought her hair looked nice.

"Your hair is lovely, but Stella is here and you might as well take advantage. Just for kicks. Come on, I'll take you up. Richard, could you –" asked Emily

Richard shooed them on their way. "I have it all under control."

**-GG-**

Rory was curious. Why were her grandparents going all out for a Yale alumni event and why was she getting her hair done? She always showed up at important events suitably attired, and she felt this party was going to be like any other gathering her grandparents had.

Emily was in her own little world. "Oh, yes, that's very nice. I love the lashes."

"Umm…Grandma, this is really nice, but-" before Rory could finish Emily interrupted.

"Just a little more cheeks, Stella," Emily instructed the make-up artist.

"Shouldn't we be getting down to the party?" asked Rory who was surprised at all the preparation for the party.

"Yes. One more minute now. Let's see here, this might do it," said Emily while removing a huge diamond necklace from her safe.

"Grandma, I really couldn't-" started Rory, but was once again interrupted by Emily.

"Diamond necklaces were invented to be worn, they're doing nobody any good just sitting in a box. Perfect, do you like it?" asked Emily. Once again before Rory could answer in the affirmative she continued. "It needs earrings! I agree! Your grandfather bought me these earrings on our first trip to Denmark. He swears he bought them off the ne'er-do-well brother of the king who stole them from the queen - have you ever heard such a thing?"

"No."

"Ah, I have a wonderful idea! Have you ever worn a tiara?" asked a crazed Emily.

It was official, Emily Gilmore had gone insane. Rory could only continue on with the madness. "Well, when I was four..." Rory watched her reflection in the mirror as said Tiara was perched on her head. "Grandma, are you sure you want me wearing all this stuff? They must be very expensive, and if something should happen-"

"Nothing's going to happen, and yes. You look exactly the way I want my granddaughter to look to all our guests, like a princess. Shall we?" asked Emily.

"Okay," peeped out Rory.

**-GG-**

The scene was out of period drama of old. Rory felt like she was in a surreal environment and she could only watch as her grandmother guided her down the stairs. She saw a lot of faces as they turned towards Emily.

"Everyone, here's Rory!" it was announced as if to say _"ready or not here she comes."_

"You look absolutely royal," was the remark of Richard who looked pleased as punch.

"Well, it's probably the crown," quipped Rory. She was going to have sit down with the mental patients and have words.

"Oh, uh, Rory, I'd like you to meet Min and Argus Head and their son Andrew. Andrew, this is my granddaughter Rory."

"Nice to meet you," said Andrew who had a friendly smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too," said Rory.

Richard continued his introduction of the family. "Andrew will be at Yale Law next semester. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It is, especially if you want to be a lawyer," deadpanned Rory. Everyone thought it was funny because they burst into laughter.

"Well, we need to make the rounds. You two can talk more later," decided Emily while she grabbed a hold of Rory's arm and pulled her along.

"Rory, we'd like you to meet Deanna and Chase Anderson and their son Donnan," said Emily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said an attractive suave man with a drink in his hand. He looked rather distinguished and she saw a smile appear on his face

"You too," Rory blushed.

"Donnan is going to run his father's shipping business one day. Our own Aristotle Onassis with infinitely better table manners," said Richard.

"Nothing's written in stone yet. We'll see what kind of pension plan the company has, and then-" said Donnan Anderson rather smoothly. He had intelligent eyes.

"Rory's going to be a journalist. Take the world by storm, the two of you should talk later. She's also Senator Straub Hayden's granddaughter so the two of you will have much to discuss," said Emily rather cryptically.

Donnan forced a smile on his face, but he turned to Rory and replied, "Definitely."

Before Rory could finish saying goodbye to the Andersons she was grabbed and brought to another set of three. She had an idea as to what was going on, her grandparents were sending their message loud and clear. "Oh, Rory, Bunny and Napoleon Barnes and their son Kip."

"It's nice to see you again Rory," replied Kip Barnes who Rory had met at the Life and Death Brigade event the previous weekend.

"Kip…hello…it's nice to see you again," stuttered Rory.

"I didn't realize the two of you were acquainted. Kip is captain of the polo team," said Emily.

"Interesting that I didn't realize the kid's had met before. Hell of a polo player, young Kip. Gives those Windsor boys a run for their money," said Richard.

"William and Harry are good guys. Decent horsemen, terrible bridge players. Rory and I were introduced by mutual friends the other weekend," said Kip.

"Yes…Um, Kip, will you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to my grandparents. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes," said Rory dragging Emily and Richard away.

"Make sure you two talk later," said Emily to Kip as she was being pulled away.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Kip, he was looking forward to more conversation with Rory Gilmore.

"Yes, Rory? Are you enjoying the party?" asked Richard.

"The party is very nice, Grandpa. I was just wondering, do your alumni friends have any daughters?" asked Rory

"Daughters? What do you mean?" asked Emily feigning ignorance.

"Well, I was just noticing that there are a lot of boys here but not that many girls," replied Rory with gritted teeth.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Did you notice, Emily?" asked Richard curiously.

"Why no, I haven't. Huh, well. I will have to pay more attention to the guest list next time, won't I, Richard?" asked Emily as if to appease Rory. You could tell the couple had this act down to an art.

"Yes, you will," replied Richard rather jovially.

"I promise you, we will throw another party just for our friends with girls. But in the meantime-" said Emily but was interrupted by Richard.

"Ah, the Campbell boy is here," said Richard who was accosting the Campbell family as they made their way through the door.

"Oh, good, let's go…Campbell, like the soup!" expressed Emily with much enthusiasm. Rory could do nothing but follow her family.

**-GG-**

Rory was looking around her family's home in Hartford with a little trepidation. She wasn't hiding…not really. If anyone wanted to seek her out she was eating outside, her grandmother knew how to throw a party. She couldn't believe how the evening had turned into. Her parents had still not made an appearance.

"Rory?" asked an unfamiliar man.

"Mm-hm?" answered Rory. She was hungry and it was just as she was stuffing her face when this character decided to talk to her.

"I'm Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other," he jokingly replied.

Rory didn't know how she felt about her grandmother throwing men at her in such a presumptuous manner. "Oh, gee. Well, how convenient."

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker. How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Me? I'm, um, almost twenty…"replied Rory curiously. He sounded skeevy.

"All right, good. Just making sure everything's legal. You need a drink?" he replied as if their getting together was a forgone conclusion.

"No, not a drink," said a disgusted Rory.

"Why? Get a little crazy when you drink?" Jordan asked intrigued.

Rory had no better answer than to say, "Yes. That's it."

"I'd like to see that."

Rory was ready to slap the smarmy look on that jackasses face when she saw someone approach from the corner of her eyes.

"Rory. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger," said Logan extending his hand to Jordan and possessively putting his arms around Rory's shoulder.

"Uh, Jordan Chase," came the deadpanned response.

"Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she mighta left and that would have been very, very bad," replied Logan with a sickly sweet voice. Anyone who knew him would know he was close to throwing the first punch.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry - you're with her?" asked a confused Jordan

"Going on a year and a half," came the haughty reply.

"Great. What the hell am I doing here?" replied Jordan before walking away.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't think there was anything worse than listening to guys talk about their cars. I officially hate arrogant bastards like Jordan Chase. I can't believe he thought we were perfect for each other," replied a disgusted Rory.

"You looked cornered; well I'm glad to be of service," said Logan not having anything else to say.

"I won't even ask what you're doing here since I know the answer to that question," said Rory picking up a nearby glass of champagne and draining the whole glass.

"I couldn't say no to a stocked bar, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food," said Logan looking around at the turnout. The Gilmores knew how to command a crowd and this party was a hit, its reason not being lost on any of the attendees.

"Hmm…Emily has such great taste," said Rory

Before the conversation could escalate, they were interrupted. "Logan? How are you, son? I haven't seen you in ages," said Richard who had come from inside the house.

Logan shook Richard's hand and said, "I'm very well, sir, and yourself? It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you. Are your parents here? I haven't seen them in a week or so," said Richard looking around the patio to see if Mitchum and Shira would pop out of nowhere.

"They're wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies. I think she's trying to find out who manufactures them so we can get similar ones for the Huntzberger home," said Logan.

"Ah, yes. Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands I will make another round and end up at the bar. The two of you together reminds me of your Debutante Ball Rory, it was a good memory," said Richard reminiscing about times gone by.

"It's been good to see you, Richard. I'll catch up with you some time this week," said Logan.

"Good to see you, Logan. We'll get a golf game underway next time we meet," replied Richard and made his way back into the party.

"Its official, my grandparents still love you. Why are you here Logan?" asked Rory honestly.

"I'm here because my parents requested I be here. Okay, so. Lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party," said Logan before Rory could find out his real reason for being here.

"Where are you going?" asked Rory trying to lighten the mood after his rather hurtful remark.

"Finn!" yelled Logan

"Finn's here?" asked Rory who was surprised that Finn knew her grandparents.

"Finn!" yelled Logan once again.

"You rang?" came the droll voice of Finn who looked rather bored.

"Time for a change of venue," came Logan's command

"Oh, fantastic," came the sigh of relief. Then he looked at Rory an asked "Do I know you?"

**-GG-**

Rory had no idea how she ended up surrounded by the crème-de-la-crème of Hartford society, of the male persuasion anyways, in the pool house of her grandparent's home. Somehow she had consumed glass upon glass of alcohol and she felt she was officially drunk. She hadn't realized that so many of the guys she met at the Life and Death Brigade event would be attendance at this so-called "Yale Alumni" event.

"Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in Scotch," said Colin McCrae who couldn't sit still without a glass of scotch in his hand.

"I think you should go on inside and tell him!" sputtered Rory, then she burst into laughter.

"If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him," replied a disappointed Colin. He had no idea how enjoyable Gilmore would be after a few drinks.

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, we don't want Ace over here to get busted," said Logan.

Colin simply rolled his eyes. "I know. I know."

"So Ace…Refill?" asked Logan holding up the champagne bottle. He never knew Rory would be a happy drunk.

Rory smiled and threw caution to the wind. "Sure, why not?"

"Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me," said Finn who had lost himself in the moment.

"I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough," replied Rory trying not to think about tomorrow.

"She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan," said Finn before getting up and moving near Colin.

"Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article." Logan had been waiting several days to talk to Rory about the Life and Death Brigade event and he'd never found the perfect time to approach her. Although, this wasn't exactly the perfect time, surrounded by the single men of the Hartford elite, but he couldn't been choosy.

"You did?" asked an anxious Rory.

"Yep, not bad," said Logan not realizing how much his words meant to Rory.

"Thank you," she said rather poignantly.

"Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that," he said reluctantly.

Rory was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "But?"

"No, no buts. You've got a good style. There were a few too many similes in it for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that," said Logan honestly. He knew he could give her this, when he couldn't give her something else she was looking for, not yet.

"I'm surprised you even bothered to read it," said Rory trying to dismiss how much his remark meant to her. He was the one person whose opinion she would value when it came to journalism.

"Are you? Hmm…So, who's it going to be?" asked Logan. He had to do this because if he didn't he wouldn't know the reason behind this party…the real reason.

"What?" asked Rory taken aback.

"Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so..."

"Oh, well..." said a stunned Rory.

Finn came out with the first remark. "Me. Pick me."

Then all the guys decided to put in their two cents. "No, pick me!" they all shouted.

Finn actually looked at the group in disgust. "But I'm exotic!"

"So's the Asian Bird flu," replied a rather terse Colin.

"Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings," said Logan chuckling. However, he was seriously checking out his companions because it was odd to see them so worked up.

"Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice, maybe I should wait to make my decision. You know see if anyone better comes along," joked Rory.

"I think they want to know now Ace," said Logan.

"No, they're just - oh no, what time is it?" asked Rory rather hurriedly.

"It's crying time," said a dramatic Finn.

Colin ever the sensible one replied, "Eight forty five."

"Oh I have to leave. I'm meeting someone at eight-thirty!" Rory was quickly grabbing her shoes and putting them on.

"Who? ... Where?" asked Logan. Who exactly could she be meeting late at night during her grandparent's party.

"Oh…umm…someone…Here, out front!" came the disjointed remark.

"Well, we got to see this "someone" and make sure your going off in safe hands," said Logan. The whole reason he wanted to follow her was to find out who she was meeting.

"What? But-hey!" said Rory

"Coming?" asked Logan.

Rory was walking as fast as her heels would allow. She knew this wasn't going to turn out well. Dean was going to freak and Logan wasn't going to react well.

**-GG-**

Rory did try to keep the group of guys under control, but they were curious as to who she was meeting. She felt more than saw Logan tense when he saw who was waiting for her.

Rory approached Dean and started talking. "Dean, hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends. They go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring so we- Is that a new shirt? 'Cause I like it."

"What am I doing here, Rory?" asked a tired Dean. He didn't know why he did this to himself. She wasn't who he expected her to be.

"You're picking me up," replied Rory rather dumbly.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore. Do I?"

"Dean," whispers Rory.

"You look good," he said looking her up and down one last time.

Rory can only watch Dean drive away. She can't allow her tears to fall because then it would be showing her weakness. Deep down, if she was being honest with herself, she knew this was how this particular relationship would end. Holding on to Dean was like holding on to her safety blanket, and she had to get rid of it some time.

"Please don't tell me you were stupid enough to get back together with that idiot," remarked Logan. He had silently watched as Dean had broken up with Rory and couldn't understand how this had come to be. He knew a little about Rory's romantic relationships, he'd found out through his mother that Rory and Dean had broken up and now it seemed like they had somehow gotten back together.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Logan." Rory angrily looked at him before trying to make her way back into the house. The rest of the guys were watching the spectacle unfold before them.

Logan grabbed her by the arm and held on. "You're smarter than that. Why do associate with someone like Dean who doesn't care about your dreams and aspirations. That little boy had no idea what he wants to do with his life and holds on to you like a jealous husband and you allow him to treat you like that?"

"Let go of my arm. You have no idea what and who I am anymore and you have no say in my life or the relationships I have. You left when I needed you the most…I don't have to explain my reasons for being with Dean," said Rory who was trying hard no to cry.

"I had to get away from here and you know why. I thought you would have moved on from your childish relationship with Dean," said Logan with his hands in his pocket.

"My relationship with Dean wasn't childish…it's the most adult relationship I've had with a man," said Rory before grabbing a hold of Finn and going back into the house.

Logan let the last words sink in before the fury set in; he was beyond pissed. Colin taking a hold of him and dragging him into a room didn't click in until his friend was right in front of his face.

"You have to calm down Logan," said Colin. He'd never seen his friend look that murderous. Colin had no idea what Rory Gilmore had said to his best friend, but it certainly got a reaction.

Logan paced the floor trying to get rid of the implications of Rory's words. He didn't know how he felt about the connotations of such a remark. "I wish I could punch him in the face Colin."

"Who? Gilmore's ex-boyfriend?" asked Colin.

"Yes! Damn that Dean Forrester and his stupidness. I never thought she would get back together with him after I found out they had broken up. I can see why Emily and Richard thought they would throw this party to get Rory to attach herself with one of the guys here," said Logan. He had stopped near the portrait of Rory. She looked just like he remembered her at sixteen.

Colin walked up behind Logan and watched his oldest friends pine for the girl in the picture. "What does she mean to you?"

Logan looked at his best friend and decided to come clean. "When I met Rory I had a chip on my shoulder the size of Texas and didn't care about anything but a good time. I'm sure you remember me then, but she came into my life when I expected nothing. She was sweet, but would tell me off if I did anything stupid. Her family took in me and Honor and they were different than Mitchum and Shira. I think she was the first person to ever tell me I would do great things and that I would be a better man than my father. I just can't give her what she needs now, you understand why."

Colin looked at the oil painting and wondered if Rory knew how much she changed Logan. He was still a party boy, but she had the capacity to change his path. He wasn't ready to be who she needed, not quite yet. "I know why you can't be what she needs, but you need to understand that she can't lock herself in her room and wait for you. You have to realize that she's going to see other men and you're not going to like it."

Logan could only look at the painting and grimace at the remark.

**-GG-**

Rory was laughing at Finn's renactment of Passion of the Christ; it turned out to be funny every time he did it. She had decided to forget about Dean and Logan and enjoy her party.

Logan came into the pool house when Finn was mid-sentence and watched his friend try to speak in old Aramaic. He and Colin had decided to come and join the party once again. Rory was ignoring him.

Before Logan could make his way towards Rory the pool house door opened and a distinctly familiar voice speak. "How come I didn't know my parents were trying to marry off my eldest child?"

Rory's eyes lit up. "Mom!" she ran into the arms of her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Wory!" yelled the voice of a miniature version of Rory who was in the arms of Christopher Hayden who had come into the pool house after his wife.

"Gigi! How are you? Have you missed your big sister? Have mum and dad been behaving themselves?" asked Rory grabbing her little sister and giving her father a hug.

Logan watched the sisters babble to each other; he didn't think Rory understood anything the two-year old way saying. He'd never met the newest addition to the Gilmore-Hayden family, but he'd been sent a lot of pictures by his sister and Christopher Hayden. Logan made his way towards the couple.

"Why Logan Huntzberger as I live and breath," said Lorelai. She grabbed him in a bear hug and squeezed.

Logan smiled into her shoulders. He always had soft spot for Lorelai and Christopher because of the way they welcomed both him and Honor into their family. "It's nice to see you Lorelai. You're parents decided to take matters into their own hands and tried to find an eligible bachelor for Rory to settle down with."

Christopher shook hands with Logan and gave him a manly hug. "Logan, nice to see you young man."

"You too Chris! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, but I hope you liked the present I sent you," said Logan.

"Are you kidding me! You gave us the best present…who wouldn't like a deluxe uber-expensive coffee maker. It's Italian, that's all needs to be said about that," said Lorelai.

"Lore you have a one track mind…so how is this sub-party going?" asked Christopher looking around at the males.

Logan watched as the guys were introduced to Rory's parents and were charmed by them. He could see Colin and Finn being sucked in by their magnetism. It was nice to be home after years away…some things never changed.

Logan looked at Rory who was introducing her sister to the guys and sighed…although some things did change. He just wasn't sure how the final outcome would be in the drama that was Rory and Logan.

"Umm…Rory why are you wearing a tiara?" asked Lorelai.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Escort. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and anything else you wish to share. ~LE


End file.
